Start of Love, Death and Betrayal
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Time Turn Back Pendulum: Lieutenant Aizen has a heart; where he is jealous of the way Captain Hirako treats Kyokushin Yume ( 3rd Seat & OC ) he has strong feelings for her and so does she, after his betrayal to Captain Hirako he is elected for Captain. Two weeks later Yume 'dies' now how will he cope when he finds out as King of Hueco Mundo that she didn't really die?
1. Start of Loving You

Although looks can be deceiving she was of quite the high intelligence, there was nothing more that could be shown to her than what she was. Her smile was always shining out to many and it was wonderful to see. She had stopped and was as usual eccentric towards her Lieutenant.  
"Good Morning Lieutenant Aizen."

As he would, the male stopped and smiled, " Good morning to you too Yume-san." His usual soft and calm tone was so touching for her. Indeed there was always more than meets the eye and with such sweet elegance did the Captain walk, and his long blond hair would sway within the gentle and cool breeze. The Lieutenant's affection for her was high; she was of 3rd seat and also strong. No needing to depend on other people to protect her, as usual her outfit was the usual Shihakusho like all the other shinigami wore.

Her zanpakutou beside her; in this division there was a meeting.  
"Where are the others?" He asked with such a high manner.  
"Um, I know some have missions to do and the others are somewhere..." She sounded lost, simply because even she did not know at all. Trying to hide her bandaged hand, she smiled with a bit of a laugh afterwards quickly leaving. She hoped that he would not notice at all.

The Lieutenant however was sharp-eyed and noticed the bandaged hand. He took long strides and appeared in front of her. Grabbing her injured wrist before bringing the injured hand up for him to inspect.  
"What happened?" He asked, his tone demanding and authoritative, demanding an answer from her.

The third seat looked away from him, "I just accidentally cut it with my Zanpakutou."  
She then laughed shyly, obvious her hand wasn't something too minor and she still was so positive about it. Raising an eyebrow, he then looked into her eyes seeing she was saying the truth.  
He had her wrist go, "You should be more careful next time."  
He said simply before turning around, "You better go and get the others. I am sick of waiting for those fools." He said before walking a bit away from her, taking a seat on a tree stump, looking disinterested.

She still kept that smile on her face. "Of course Lieutenant." She then bowed before quickly leaving, as usual Captain Hirako was combing his long hair with his hands.  
"Oh Captain Hirako!" She spoke, handing him the report that he wanted.  
"Thank you, go and get the others. Alright?" He asked, as she nodded. Even before she was going to leave he placed his hand on her cheek and he grinned that smile which was daring to be looked at.

"Do it swiftly and I might reward you." He said as she bit her lip.  
"O-Of course I will Captain." A slight blush came to her face when his face was near hers, even with the side of his eye Lieutenant Aizen was able to see it. Aizen had watched the scene unfold, he felt a spike of jealously because he wanted to be the one to do that to her, not that bastard Captain!  
When she left, the Captain saw Aizen there and spoke.  
"Sosuke, aren't you going to find the others who've returned from their mission or are you letting our 3rd seat do it all?"

"Shouldn't it also be the Captains duty to arrive here on time and to make sure his subordinates get there too?" He questioned, it wasn't wise to do so. But of course Aizen did not like being controlled.

Yume had gotten everyone that was lying around there in some of the barracks. There wasn't many because most of them were on missions. The Captain, Shinji frowned at his Lieutenant.  
"I can take my time Sosuke, your Lieutenant. I should be the last to arrive. As so as I see it." He said folding his arms, then seeing everyone else run towards him and the Lieutenant. The third seat had appeared with a frown on her face, looking quite serious.  
"Hurry and kneel! Lazy asses!"  
"Yes Ma'am!" the men sounded scared as they did what she said.

Aizen had rolled his eyes before his gaze landed on her, she still looked cute even when she looked serious. He after a few moments decided to get up from sitting down. Heading over towards the kneeling group and just stand there. He didn't like the Captain, the Captain didn't like him, it was as simple as that.  
Yume saw the Captain and Lieutenant stand side by side; she knew how they didn't really get a long too well. It was alright though, some like them didn't really get along too well.

She then sat as well, as the Captain began to speak, it didn't take too long before they were all about to leave, but as usual she was the last to leave of the lot.  
"I'm going to nap, okay?" the Captain spoke as he pat her head and walked off. She was about to leave herself, but it seemed she was needed by the Lieutenant for something.

Aizen glared at the Captain as he touched her **AGAIN**! He beckoned the female over before nodding his head over in the direction where that asshole went.  
"Seems he likes you." He stated, a tactic used so she would either accept it or deny it and then depending on her answer would result in different actions.

"What? No I don't think he does; Captain Hirako just probably treats me special." She laughed shyly, it was a bit awkward because the Lieutenant had thought this. But no; she didn't really think it; sometimes she was so obviously blind to the obvious in front of her.  
"I mean well..." she then placed her hand on her neck and fidgeted a bit.  
"...who doesn't like me Lieutenant Aizen? I haven't met anyone who hasn't."

Well it seemed that Yume was quite oblivious at the best of times wasn't it. He then decided to answer her question with complaints. "Of course, your strong, feisty, intelligent and exceptionally beautiful. Only a fool could not like you for who you are. Or even want to be with you." The Lieutenant gave a short pause, before he had begun to speak once more to her in the same tone.  
"Like I, I want you as my Queen. Together, you and I could rule the world! If only you would accept my hand." He said, holding his hand out for her to either take or deny.

"...Ah..." She was kind of speechless to even respond to what he was saying. She then laughed a bit then looked at him.  
"I see...it seems your showing your real self. I knew something was rotten in the air. To see of all people, you Lieutenant Aizen. However..." she stopped and didn't smile after that, she had a serious look on her face as she stared at him. Taking a step forward she still stared at him; she could understand now.

He had somewhat feelings for her, wanted her to be with him, he might have gotten jealous with her spending so much time with Captain Hirako. "...my ambitions are different from yours. I don't know why you decided to take such a path, not showing your malicious actions, trying to be the good guy."  
She then slowly reached out her hand and was placed on his.  
"But I will still accept, for the fact that its better than being with poor Captain Hirako."

Aizen smirked as she took his hand, good she accepted into becoming his. His own, nobody else could have her. Not even that bastard Captain Hirako. Pulling her flush against his chest, he then tilted her head up before kissing her deeply. Wrapping his free arm around her waist to prevent her from escaping his hold. No he had wanted this for so long, he wasn't letting her go until he was satisfied enough.


	2. Lieutenant Aizen's love

Her eyes widened when she had felt him being pressed against him, she then blushed as well. Seeing through his black thick glasses and his dreamy eyes stunned her as she accepted his kiss and had her arms around him as well slowly shutting her eyes. Well she was quite satisfied with this; she herself did appreciate Aizen for everything he was. When one of them came but then ran after seeing and went to tell the Captain. Even if he was napping.

He pulled away after a while, obviously allowing her to get some air before she started to go blue. He was satisfied for now, of course the feeling of wanting her will return. But he would worry about that later, just having her in his arms made him feel so content. He didn't even notice the other male, which he should have done.

"Well Lieutenant Aizen I um..." but she was stopped there when she had heard a familiar voice speak. "Oh that's where you two are, Sosuke don't you have some paper's to finish? And you Yume, you still have that appointment with Captain Ohtoribashi, correct?"  
"O-Oh I um...forgot about that..." She then gave a disappointed laugh afterwards. She wanted to spend more time with him.

Aizen looked over at Shinji, "Whatever. I will see you later my dear." He said, kissing her deeply once more in front of the male to stake his claim before leaving to finish off those disgusting pieces of mushed tree.  
Well at least this distracted him for wanted to take her to his quarters and make love to her at least. Maybe the males would back off from now trying to take his female. If they continued, well he wouldn't be the one responsible for what would happen next.

Yume had blushed more, placing her fingers on her lips. They were still warm and it was still as nice as ever. But Shinji frowned walking towards her he then spoke, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Since when did you get so intimate with Sosuke? You really should beware of his actions, he's not all what he appears."  
"I know Captain Hirako, but I've accepted him for him." he then sighed, knelt slightly and leaned in whispering.  
"If it is the last thing I do; I will say this. Don't come to me if he hurts you, I don't wanna say I told ya so." He then stepped back.  
"Of course Captain Hirako, I-I will see Captain Ohtoribashi now." She then took her leave quickly.

After a while, Aizen was free from the boring and tedious task of paperwork. Deciding to go for a nice walk, he after a while decided to go to where Captain Ohtoribashi was. To pick Yume up after she finished meeting him, knowing it was take a while. She was probably in the middle of it, he asked just to be certain. So now all he had to do was wait.

"No thankyou Captain Ohtoribashi, that's kind of you but I wouldn't want to be in that Division, and who knows who the Captain will be; I mean. If I'm the Lieutenant then...everything wouldn't really be the same in my own. So… I might have to decline."  
"I see well it was worth a shot, you would make an interesting Lieutenant." He said before she stood up and left; not even knowing that Aizen would probably hear what they spoke about.  
Aizen had heard it all, so they wanted to move her to another Division. Huh, no way. He was glad she declined, because he didn't the thought of her being alone with other males that he did not know. It wasn't that he was paranoid; he just wanted to be there to watch out for her.

When she saw Aizen there she jumped, he waited for her? It was kind of nice. "L-Lieutenant Aizen, w-what are you doing here? Did you come to the Third Division for me? Haha...you shouldn't have." she was just being a bit modest actually.

"Of course." He said, bowing slightly towards her. Maybe it would make her smile, and when she smiled it light up her beautiful face.

"Well that's nice of you Lieutenant Aizen." She then walked towards where he was and stared at him, then down to grab his hand. Keeping close with him, if he wanted to be with her, he would get what he wanted and of course so did her. She then stared to walk away from the Division with him; she wondered what he had in store for her. Yume was actually quite excited for this.

Aizen didn't flinch or anything when she grabbed his hand, he was half-excepting it to happen. And he wasn't fazed or bothered about it, he just kept walking. Luckily their rooms were right next to each other's, once there, he turned on his heel so he was facing her. Lifting their clasped hand up, and turning it slightly so he could plant a kiss upon her hand. His fingers slipping from hers with ease,  
"I bid you goodnight, my dear." He said, voice like silk and honey before he entered his chambers to retire for the night.

Yume had blushed as she saw what Aizen did; she smiled and nodded her head. It was already night, and the day had actually gone fast.  
"You as well Lieutenant." When he left she decided to go in her own room and change into something of her liking, when she hopped in the bed she tried to close her eyes and sleep but it was hard with a sigh she got out of bed and went out of her own room and sat on the edge her feet touching the nice grass beneath.

The Lieutenant couldn't sleep for some bizarre reason; maybe it was because the lust and want for her had reached a high level. That the only way for him to get some rest would be to have sex with the female he was lusting for. He went outside, wearing only boxers before seeing the female there. And cause of the cold air, his member had reached full erection. Yeah that wasn't weird at all.

Yume had sighed then she stood up and smiled slapping herself lightly. Her short cute dress made her stand out with the half-moon shining.  
"Hahaha who am I kidding myself with...him...no; it's a nice thought. Plus Lieutenant Aizen is...special." She said to herself softly, not even noticing he was there. She was then about to turn back to her room until she spotted him.  
"L-Lieutenant, are you having some trouble sleeping too?"

Aizen looked over at her, wondering why she was talking to herself. He nodded her head at her question.  
"Yes, I have a solution to it though." He said, well it seemed she was oblivious to the whole fact that he was really turned on and dressed only in his boxers where a noticeable tent was formed. How he liked her obliviousness.

"What would...that be?" She asked blinking and stared at him, she did hope that his solution to this was good. Whatever it was, she would probably accept anyway; she only blushed at the fact that he had such a wonderful masculine body; she of course was delighted to see that. Yume had slowly approached him; with a shy smile she placed her hair away from her face.

"Something that I think you're too innocent to know about but I will show you." He said before he pinned her against the wall in-between their respective rooms. Lips pressed against hers for a while before trailing down, his hips against hers. His manhood against her womanhood. Surely even someone as innocent as her would know what he meant.

Her eyes widened, feeling what he had done. Her cheeks had turned red; she was afraid if there was anyone still awake at this time that they might be caught. Hell she didn't want that. She knew where he was going at, but innocent? She wouldn't really call herself innocent.  
"Lieutenant Aizen...I- whatever you say or ask; you can always tell me anything because I'll always be there for you and I...I would love for you to accept me as a whole. If this will make you happy then go ahead; because it will make me happier."  
So basically her words were saying to him that she wanted him to take her to his room and do as he pleases.

Aizen had done just that, taking her away to his room before making sweet love to her. He had been all types, loving, caring, slow and compassionate. Then rough, dominating, passionate at different times. He was the best lover it seemed for Yume, and of course she would have no other male but him. He would make sure of that.

Yume had loved what she had received from him; he was quite wonderful at it as well. He was what she had expected and she had appreciated him for who he was. Once finished she had her arms wrapped around him and head resting on his chest as she closed his eyes.  
He could see fine without his glasses, she didn't know why he needed them anyway.

"You look much better without your glasses Lieutenant Aizen. Either way, I'll always be here for you." She said as she then rested up and smiled sleeping in the whole time.  
When morning came she got up and smiled at the male she had fell in love with. She grinned and then chuckled afterwards as she went up and got changed in her room into the usual Shikuhashou. It was a wonderful day, and her eyes would gaze upon the male again.

Seeing fellow men of their division request urgencies from Aizen, and so they would have to depart ways. Once done this she went to see her brother who was in the 9th Division, under Captain Mugurama, and well he said he had night duties for tonight. He was looking forward to it. This made her quite happy.

The Lieutenant on the other hand, had been annoyed by these pests that kept bothering him. He really just wanted to snap their necks and then be in the warmth that was their 3rd seat. But of course he had to do all these other urgencies that irked him. Sighing heavily, he then wondered why he wore the glasses too. Maybe it was just a habit, he didn't really know. But it made him smirk inwardly that she thought he looked handsome without his glasses on.


	3. Her death was not meant to happen

Yume had smiled, as she had done the regular duties today as usual of her being a Shinigami. Once everything was done and it was getting lunch she smiled when she saw him.  
"Do you want to eat lunch together Lieutenant Aizen?" She asked, not even aware that this day was a day where her brother and many others would die which would be caused by the one she loved the most. Of course, he might say yes.

Since she had most time to herself today she had went to a lot of trouble to cook up something delicious for herself and him as well. "I um...made you something as well. Please enjoy." She didn't really call herself a really wonderful cook but she was okay with it. Not totally bad at it either.

Aizen looked down at the food before nodding his head, "Thank you." He said before digging into the meal, it wasn't exactly the best he ever had. But she tried hard in making it for him so of course he had to take that into consideration and spare her feelings by eating it all. It wasn't really that terrible. He could live with eating her food forever, he wasn't that much fussy to be honest.

Of course to herself it was nice, very delicious but she looked at him while she chewed her food he looked quite pleased. But not too pleased; she laughed in her mind. Because her brother was always the one to go and cook for them both, she knew she needed to learn more. When she finished she smiled and rested her head against the shoulder of Aizen. She slowly closed her eyes then opened them again. Seeing as he finished as well.

She didn't think that anyone knew about this relationship of theirs. "L-Lieutenant Aizen!" a male shinigami from their division came rushing. And both heads reverted to him as he spoke.  
"Y-You are needed of assistance to Captain Hirako! There are hollows so many entering and we're needed!" This made her slowly get up to her feet.  
"We-We should go." She said to him, they could leave together. She hadn't actually fought side-by side with him at all. It was a wonderful chance.

Aizen looked over at the male shinigami that dared ruin his moment alone with his woman. But hearing Hollows, he decided to put it aside and then got up to his feet. Nodding his head at her comment he left with her, following the male to where Captain Hirako was. He hoped it wouldn't be a waste of time. That would really get on his nerves.

They both rushed towards where the area was and saw the bunch of large hollows, and many of their men were already injured. Taking out her Zanpkutou she had cut most of them without releasing her Shikai. Once everything was done she had relaxed slightly, seeing the captain worn out.

"Tried are we Captain Hirako?" She asked.  
"Don't mind me deary, I'm sure you're aware of him as well." His eyes quickly reverted to Aizen to let her know.  
"Oh...right of course. I will be in the future too." She then smiled quickly taking her leave as he then spoke to Aizen afterwards.  
"Sosuke, please be mindful of her." He stated before taking his leave afterwards. The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow at the male before just walking away. 'I will have no fool tell me what to do.' He thought, before feeling sated with his urge to fight and kill. He just wanted to now have a nice night, relax with his woman and not have to get annoyed by anything. Cause he swore, if one more thing interrupts them both, he was going to kill the messenger. No matter who and why they came there for.

When it had reached night time she had yawned, it was still nice staying with Aizen. He was soft and gentle and what not.  
"Well I'm going to sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow for duty. Goodnight Lieutenant." She then marched with pride to her room and then went to sleep. While all of that happened Captain Hirako had spotted Aizen wondering with a male named Gin behind him. This wasn't too right and he frowned.

"Sosuke...you bastard." He said as he tried to protect the other Lieutenants and Captains that were also deemed as 'Hollowification' as Aizen had evilly said. He always needed to keep an eye on him, and it seemed now was when he decided to betray him. There were rumours about the mysterious deaths and all, and it was all his doing. He like the rest was sent to prison that night while he knew he could not allow Aizen to get away with it.

The next morning came and Yume woke early as she went to her early duty. It was only for about a few hours. Hearing about mysterious deaths, people vanishing but their clothes remaining and also that Captain Hirako had died, which was strange because some other Lieutenants and Captains did as well. Afterwards she had been told the news that also last night her brother was killed. Which made her cry; and bump into Lieutenant Aizen. Showing him the sadness in her eyes and then wrapped her arms around him.

Aizen of course was smirking inside, but on the outside he looked saddened. Having his girl's arms around him, he decided to pretend to comfort her so she would fall more in love with him then she already was. He then wrapped his arms around her smaller, almost fragile like body. Pulling her closer to him, his head resting on top of hers.

She had stepped back slightly away from him and sniffled.  
"M-My older brother...I have no family left and now who do you think will become the Captain?" She asked him, looking at him as she wiped away the tears on her face; he was so comforting she was enjoying it a lot.

He had such a wonderful smile on his face and it always made her smile as well. She wanted to know who that might be. It might actually be Aizen who is Captain; he would certainly be a good Captain indeed. But who would be the new Lieutenant? Of course it would be Gin, the prodigy that her lover favoured.

He was in a way the one who lit up her world; in which he did know that he was capable of becoming Captain; but he did have his own ambitions. Along with Gin and Kaname he wanted to make sure he would make everything the way it was within Soul Society. The way he wanted it to go.

Which was such a wonderful plan, and it would be able to succeed without any sorts of hesitations at all. This was going perfectly, and if she were to follow him until the time he was defeated he would love this much more. For this heart of his was only contained for the sake of Yume, his world.

As time had passed so slowly, he grew more and more fond of her. Holding her hand when he had the chance and no more Captain Hirako to interrupt them with their romantic and wonderful moments they were able to share. She was his reason for everything and the least possible Lieutenant Aizen had thought of was losing her.

That, was what he was about to witness. It was quite mysterious on a sudden fine day.  
"I will return Lieutenant Aizen, I just have to go to the borders for a few hours and check if Hollows will approach."  
"Of course, I will expect you back in my room." He gave such an elegant smile in which the 3rd seat could only blush to. Leaning in towards her who she was of the shorter height he kissed her and watched her leave with a smile and wave towards him. In which he felt so content with. He was so satisfied with how everything went, the worst possible situation was the least of her worries.

He wanted to wait until her return so that she was able to be in his arms once more. This is what Lieutenant Aizen had thought. However 3rd seat Kyokushin had other plans, inside she cried because she was to hurt the one she loved the most. When she arrived at the border which was away from the Sereriti she already spotted some hollows and defeated them with quick ease. They were small fries; nothing she could handle.

When the hours passed it was up; however she could not return.  
Back with the barracks of the 5th Division, Aizen sat outside his office. He sighed as he took his glasses off and placed it on the table in front of him. It was about time for her to return, but the time was passing and he decided to place his glasses back on and take a walk, he was getting slightly worried.

"L-Lieutenant Aizen!" a male Shinigami spoke he looked quite upset.  
"What's the matter?" He responded quickly with the firm voice that he had, the male hesitated and was fidgeting; it seemed he was afraid to say this all. Immediately he bowed before the Lieutenant and cried out.

"We've lost 3rd seat Kyokushin!" His eyes widened at hearing such words.  
"Tell me what happened."  
He had given such a serious look towards the Lieutenant who was quite distraught about this all. Like most Lieutenants, but to the male and the others it was first Captain Hirako then their 3rd seat. These deaths did not occur to any that it was quite strange.

"W-Well I don't know everything fully but the group of Shinigami who were also on the same mission with her said that she ran off to destroy a hollow that was running away and she hadn't returned. They tried finding and searching for her for so long, but they hadn't found her body at all just many traces of blood and body parts. Some even looked like they were cut up by a sword."

As he said everything; Lieutenant Aizen had tried to contain the sadness. But he gave a few last words to the man before quickly walking towards his room. He did not want anyone to see this frustration and sadness he had.  
"I see well thank you for informing me."

Upon arriving to his room, he quickly took out his glasses and placed it to the side. Silent weeps for his lover, now he was not able to have her in his arms like he wanted and she could not have the life she desired with Sosuke.


End file.
